


1 Night

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: What it says on the tin. Neil gets his first blowjob.





	1 Night

**Author's Note:**

> wink wink nudge nudge

Neil was lazily jerking himself, near ready to give up because he just couldn’t reach completion. After Baltimore, it was “strongly suggested” that he see a shrink, but not just Betsy—Neil had to go see a psychiatrist. He didn’t know the man’s actual name, he just called him Dr. Dick.

Dr. Dick had suggested that masturbation would help with Neil’s anxiety and PTSD. Apparently, the man was a hack and a dickhead. Neil was ready to cry because he knew that it was so bad that he was going to have to look to medication if he couldn’t make this work.

It wasn’t that he wasn't turned on. Neil was incredibly hard. Little breaths punched out of his chest as he held back a keening whine, but he wasn’t able to relax enough to push himself over that edge. Not able to give himself over to pleasure, because Neil couldn’t turn off his brain. The ability to do that long beaten out of his system.

So Neil was lazily jerking himself, near ready to give up, when the door opened.

“Neil?”

Neil almost didn’t register the blond head standing in the doorway, and he definitely couldn’t make his hand let go of his dick. The fact that he was laying in bed, dick red and fisted in his hand, as the only man he had ever felt an odd stirring for looked at him from the doorway.   
He thought of the kiss they had shared on the rooftop and his dick twitched. And that was enough to drive any vestige of pleasure out of Neil, because it wasn’t fair to subject Andrew to his fantasies. Neil wiped his hand off on the sheets and swung his legs over the edge, covering himself with his hands splayed strategically.

“‘Drew,” Neil replied, his voice too soft for the first syllable to come out.

“What are you—” Andrew didn’t finish his question, but he did shut the door behind himself.

Tension dropped out of Neil’s shoulder’s in relief. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that Nicky and Kevin were constantly coming in and out of the apartment. Trust Andrew to always have Neil’s comfort in mind.

“I was—” A false start.

“Dr. Dick suggested—” Like the sputtering of an untuned engine.

Honesty was the best policy anyway. “I was trying to masturbate, but I can’t even do that right because I’m broken.” Shame that time.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked.

“Yes or no what, Andrew, I’m too on edge to figure it out right now,” Neil said on a sigh.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” He gestured to Neil’s half hard cock that he was hiding behind his hands.

“You don’t have to.”

“I didn’t ask you that. I asked you what you wanted.”

“I—yes,” he admitted softly.

Andrew walked forward and leaned in to kiss Neil.

It was painfully sweet. Something an inexperienced teenager would do, all gentle and soft, not hard and hungry. A first kiss.

It shocked Neil when he leaned into it, kissing back, pressing hard and making it turn lewd. At first, he just tasted like cheap cigarettes, but underneath Andrew tasted good. A faint taste of mint. Mouth pliant and willing. When Neil opened his mouth Andrew followed and let him slide his tongue in for a deeper kiss. He didn’t know what to do with his head, but he let Andrew tip his head back to slot their mouths better. Neil let Andrew take as he pleased and gave it up without complaint.

His dick was filling out, arousal coursing through his body in a hot rush that felt more real than when Neil was alone.

“Andrew,” he muttered against the man’s lush mouth. Andrew nodded his head, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Neil’s mouth. The innocent touches only made Neil want that much more.   
Andrew stepped forward, lined up perfectly to roll his hips on Neil’s lap, teasing his cock as it strained.

“Fuck,” Neil growled out, feeling the pleasure and lust mess with his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

Andrew pulled away and Neil opened his eyes to glare at him, expecting the man to be leaving. Instead, he was kneeling down. His boxy fingers ran along Neil’s spread thighs. His legs twisted up in his briefs, cutting off his circulation as he strained to pull them further apart for Andrew.   
Andrew’s fingers worked up along his thighs and Neil’s muscles jerked under the touch, tightening and flexing as the man teased him.

“Would you like me to blow you?” Andrew asked, looking up at Neil, resting his chin on his knee and looking so horridly arousing.

Neil just keened prettily.

“I would like to suck you off, but I won’t do so without your permission.”

Neil stared down at the beautiful as he waited calmly. He was tempted to start swearing. But his cock was throbbing and that mouth was almost too much for him to pass up on. Nothing about Andrew was mocking him, he wasn’t amused and wanting to see Neil break. His gaze was on the curve of Neil’s cock, resting on his belly, looking truly like he would like to have it down his throat.

“By all means,” Neil finally croaked, slumping against the wall, rolling his head back to suck in a breath and watch the man react.

Andrew leaned down, his mouth opening and his pink tongue coming out to give the head a little flick, taking the bead of come pooling there. Neil couldn’t look away, transfixed as hte man rubbed the tip of his erection along his full lips, tongue peeking out to taste him.

“I’m a bit worried this might only make me want you more,” he huffed out just before he took Neil’s dick into his warm, wet mouth. His tongue welcomed it, rubbing along the underside as it slid in.

He looked innocent but he was far from it, no one inexperienced could have slid down on a cock that smoothly. More and more of it disappearing between those chapped lips.

Neil groaned out unwillingly, feeling that mouth close and begin to suck at him, the pressure of it feeling amazing.

Andrew bobbed his head easily, seeming to savor it as he sucked nice and hard while pulling back slowly. He came off the head with an obscene pop, licking his lips as his fingers curled around the length and pumped it a few times, using the spit to make the motion smooth.

Andrew licked up the side. Tongue a tease but his hand worked the length, and Neil was starting to get into it in a way that had him trying to thrust up into the pleasure.

Andrew jerked Neil’s hips up, taking Neil all the way down, nose bumping the light dusting of pubes at the base of Neil’s cock.

Neil could have sworn that Andrew was  _ smelling _ him, but then Andrew was groaning around his cock and Neil’s mind whited out.

Andrew pulled off, only to lick back up the entire length of Neil’s erection, from the base to the very tip. Neil struggled not to react, knowing enough to know that it was rude to cram yourself down someone’s throat without permission, but his thighs quivered tellingly, hands clenching at nothing.

Andrew took him back in and he sucked him off.

That mouth was fantastic, wet and hot, spit running down his chin as he worked. That little messy touch just made it that much hotter for Neil. Neil wondered what it would be like to have Andrew face fuck him. To be tied in place as Andrew rammed down his throat until he came. To make him cry and gag.

Andrew sucked in a long breath through his nose and then he was pushing down, letting Neil slide all the way down his throat.

Neil’s head dropped back, he groaned out and his hips tried to buck against the prison of Andrew’s hands.

Andrew’s nose touched down at his base, Neil’s cock properly buried in his throat as he swallowed around it.

Far too soon, Andrew pulled off, sitting back and letting the cock come free from his mouth completely. Long strings of spit still connected his mouth to Neil’s cock and he licked at them absently. Leaning in to rub the head on his lips and cheek, smearing the spit and Neil hissed at the dirty sight. He wanted to do that with his face.

Andrew glanced up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time, his gaze startlingly piercing and focused, even lust hazed as they were.

He looked and Neil as he took his cock back into his mouth and sucked it down again.

He pushed it in deep and Neil surprised them both by coming suddenly. Moaning out through gritted teeth as he shuddered and pumped his load out. His cock pulsing hard.

Before he could apologize, Andrew immediately adjusted, swallowing all of it down, his throat working as he made it feel wonderful for Neil. He panted a bit, sucking in air as Andrew took the last of it. Slumping back against the wall, Neil felt the awful aborted feeling leave his skin.

Andrew took his time, cleaning Neil’s cock with his mouth and letting it soften before pulling off finally. 

It took a moment for Neil to get his bearings, but he eventually looked down at the bulge in Andrew’s jeans. Throat working he asked, “Can I do that?”

“Another time,” Andrew replied

Neil made a sound like he was going to cry.

“Would you like that?” Andrew asked, surprised.

“The next time we do this, I want you to make me beg while you fuck my face,” Neil said honestly.

Andrew looked surprised a second more and then gave a not quite smile.

“I can honestly say I look forward to it. Good night, Neil.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are nice, but I get that it's DIRTY, so maybe leave them anonymously? I'd appreciate them


End file.
